wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Weather (2.7)
Weather is a feature first introduced in the deluxe edition of Survival of the Pack as a winning entry of the big ideas contest, alongside the time and resting additionsSee http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=14558 and http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=55895 and further improved with the 2.7 update. Throughout the game players will see a variety of weather conditions, naturally occurring at random intervals. This cannot be modified or influenced by players. Historical During January 2011, a fundraising contest was held to decide whether or not lightning would be added to the game. By March 1st 2011, the contest ended and $1,181 was raised, successfully reaching the target and securing the new feature in the deluxe edition of Survival of the Pack.http://www.wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=45730 Wind Wind is a constant ambient element observed in each map. This is a dynamic and ever-changing element of the game capable of helping or hindering the player. Hunting large prey and trespassing into rival wolf territories can be helped or hindered by wind. Approaching either zone while upwind will reduce the time taken for prey to detect an approaching hunter, while approaching when downwind will speed up their detection and reaction time. Players can determine wind direction in one of two ways. #By paying attention to the direction of foliage, litter and other debris that has been caught by the breeze. #By checking the compass. Over time, wind diminishes and scatters scent quality. Rain Rain occurs naturally every twenty minutes in Amethyst Mountain, spring Slough Creek and Lost River. Like wind, this element affects scent trails. While it is raining, the scent identifier showing the target animal and age of a trail will instead display "Unknown age" even if the target is nearby. For existing trails, this persists until the drizzle has subsided. For fresh trails laid after rainfall has subsided, the timer will display as normal. Players can anticipate this event when the sky becomes overcast and, exempting midnight, the game world's lighting darkens. Snow Snow occurs naturally every twenty minutes in winter Slough Creek. Like wind, this element affects scent trails. While it is snowing, the scent identifier showing the age of a trail will instead display "Unknown" even if the target is within sight. For existing trails, this persists until the drizzle has subsided. For fresh trails laid after snowfall has subsided, the timer will display the usual timer. Players can anticipate this event when the sky becomes overcast and the game world's lighting brightens with a white overlay. Lightning Lightning will affect the behavior of an elk herd, making some of its individuals a little more skittish. This element will occasionally strike a tree, causing it to burst into flame for a few minutes or until the rain subsides. It is not currently possible for players, their mate, their offspring, prey or predators to be struck by lightning. Gallery Sunny_AmethystMountain_(2.7).png|Clear, sunny skies in Amethyst Mountain. Sunny_SloughCreek_(2.7).png|Clear, sunny skies in Slough Creek. Sunny_LostRiver_(2.7).png|Clear, sunny skies in Lost River. Overcast_AmethystMountain_(2.7).png|Rain in Amethyst Mountain. Overcast_SloughCreek_(2.7).png|Rain in Slough Creek. Overcast_LostRiver_(2.7).png|Rain in Lost River. Snowy_SloughCreek_(2.7).png|Snow in Slough Creek. 2.7_lightning.gif|Lightning. Burning_tree_(2.7).png|A tree that was struck by lightning. Trivia *In the deluxe edition, 2.5, rain and snow caused a reflective overlay for the duration that the effects were active. While this was intended to mimic damp or icy terrain respectively, the attempt didn't quite work out as planned. The reflection overlay was removed completely in 2.7. References Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Features Category:WolfQuest Category:Interactive Category:Galleries Category:2.7 Category:Lost River Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:Game mechanics Category:Environment